In following Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a structure in which flange portions, that are substantially in the horizontal direction and are formed at vehicle transverse direction outer side end portions of a resin roof, are placed on roof side flange portions that are formed by bending, in the vehicle transverse direction, vertical wall portions that are at the vehicle transverse direction inner sides of roof side rails, and the roof side flange portions and the flange portions of the resin roof are joined.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-068762